SURPRISE
by PandaYehet88
Summary: Kejutan yg mengagumkan,,,,,drama yg mengesankan,,,, Taukah kalian,siapa yg akan menanggung kejutan tak terduga ini?,,,, Taukah kalian,jika kejutan ini bagaikan catatan hitam dari Tuhan untuk hatiku?,,,, (taoris/kristao...sutao/taoho)


Hai,,semuanya,,,,,adakah yg menunggu karya-karya gaje dari author satu ini ...

Saya kembali lagi berulah dengan nyampah sembarangan di dunia ff ini(?)-_-.

Ok,,,ini karya abal-abalku selanjutnya,semoga kalian suka#suara jangkrik

**- HAPPY READING **

**SEBUAH KEJUTAN**

Aku pulang dengan perasaan senang. Karena aku mendapatkan hadiah yang menurutku special. Mama dan adikku yang melihat tingkah lakuku yang aneh merasa curiga.

"Kak, kakak habis kesambet ya?

"Apaan sih!?"

"Ah, aku tau? Pasti kakak menyukai wanita itu kan?"

"Hah." Aku kaget kalau dia mengatakan itu didepan mamaku. Aku langsung membekap adikku yang sangat usil ini. Dia meronta-ronta karena aku bekap mulutnya dan ku masukkan kekemarku.

"Apa – apaan kakak ini!" bentaknya marah.

"Kamu yang mulai!"

"Kakak jujur deh sama aku. Kakak suka dengan kak Taozi kan?"

Aku kaget dengan perkataan Baekyun barusan. Aku hanya bisa diam, aku tidak bisa berkata apa – apa.

"Kak, kenapa kakak diam saja? Kalaupun kakak suka padanya itu tidak masalah buatku."

Aku menjawab pertanyaan Baekyun adikku ini dengan singkat "IYA"

Baekyun adikku ini hanya tersenyum. Dia setuju kalau aku jadian dengan Taozi. Aku mengatakan pada Baekyun masalahnya apakah Taozi juga menyukaiku? Karena selama ini aku dianggap sahabatnya saja. Walaupun aku tau dia bukan anak-anak lagi dan dia juga tidak polos. Mungkin dia mengartikan perhatianku padanya hanyalah perhatian seorang sahabat.

Baekyun mendekat dan menepuk-nepuk pundakku. Dia mengatakan kalau aku harus kuat dan tetap terus mengejar cintaku. Aku tidak tau harus mengatakan apa. Aku juga bingung, disisi lain jika aku bersama Taozi entah sampai kapan aku bisa bersamanya, aku tau kalau dia memiliki penyakit. Walaupun dia sudah menerima donor paru-paru dari Chanyeol teman kami, tapi katanya itu tidak cukup membantu.

Aku sungguh kagum dengan Taozi. Walaupun dia masih muda tapi semangat hidupnya sungguh luar biasa. Dia tetap melangkah kedepan walaupun penyakit itu terus menggerogoti tubuhnya. Tapi aku tetap bersyukur. Kata dokter dia tidak akan bertahan selama 2 tahun, tapi nyatanya lebih dari 2 tahun ini dia masih bisa bertahan. Dan aku lihat makin hari dia makin cantik. Ini semua berkat Tuhan. Mungkin Tuhan menyadarkan aku lewat Taozi, walaupun dia beberapa kali divonis dokter kalau umurnya tidak lama lagi. Tapi kenyataannya dia tetap hidup sampai sekarang walaupun itu harus mengorbankan salah satu dari sahabat kami CHANYEOL.

Aku dan Luhan mengantar kepergian Taozi. Taozi sempat berkata "Jika Chanyeol masih hidup pasti sangatlah indah, kita bisa menjadi lengkap atau aku yang harus menggantikan Chanyeol." Aku yang mendengar perkataan Taozi langsung marah dan membentaknya. "Taozi, apa yang kamu katakan! Aku tidak tau ini karna Tuhan atau hanya apa, tapi setidaknya Chanyeol meninggal tidak sia-sia. Kau seharusnya mengerti itu".Taozi yang mendengar perkataanku hanya bisa mendelik.

"Ya, aku tau itu. Bahkan aku lebih tau daripada dirimu. Tapi kalaupun itu rencana Tuhan, apakah Tuhan tega menyuruh Chanyeol untuk bunuh diri. Aku mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Chanyeol disana !? Setiap malam aku berdoa untuk arwah Chanyeol, supaya dia diterima disisi-Nya. Aku bahkan tidak tau mengapa dia melakukan hal yang bodoh dan dibenci oleh Tuhan, aku pikir aku telah memahami kalian semua tapi ternyata TIDAK!", Taozi mengatakan itu semua sambil menagis.

"Apa kalian tidak tahu, kalau selama ini yang paling menderita adalah Aku! Aku harus menanggung beban karena paru-paru Chanyeol ada pada diriku." Taozi masih terus menagis. Kemudian Luhan menghibur taozi agar tetap tenang.

Luhan mengatakan pada kami kalau Chanyeol tidak benar-benar pergi "Apa kalian tidak mengerti,...Chanyeol.., walaupun wujudnya sekarang tidak ada. Tapi dia masih ada, dia ada di hati kita. Dan kau Taozi, mungkin seharusnya kau senang, karena dalam dirimu ada Chanyeol." Mendengar perkataan Luhan, Taozi merasa kaget. Apa yang dikatakan Luhan ada benarnya juga. Akhirnya pesawat yang akan ditumpangi Taozi akan segera berangkat. Taozi minta maaf karena telah membuat masalah disaat kami akan berpisah. Aku juga menyesal telah membentak Taozi dan tanpa segaja aku mencium keningnya.Taozi kaget melihat tingkahku yang tiba-tiba mencium keningnya.

Didalam pesawat Taozi masih memikirkan kejadian tadi. Dia tidak habis pikir mengapa Kris melakukan itu padanya. Ah, mungkin hanya ciuman persahabatan. Pikir Taozi.

Sudah seminggu sejak Taozi pergi. Kris merasa sepi. Dia ingin bertemu dengan temannya yang satu itu. Terlebih Taozi akhir-akhir ini jarang sekali menghubunginya. "Hallo Kris, bolehkah aku duduk disini?" Tanya wanita itu. Wanita yang disebelahnya namanya lay ,dia dulu teman SMA Kris. Dulu dia menyukai gadis disebelahnya itu. Wanita ini memiliki tubuh yang bagus. Rambutnya berwarna hitam lebat panjang sebahu. Dia memiliki mata yang bening dan iris yang berwarna hitam legam. Kalau dilihat dia wanita yang cantik.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau seperti tidak bersemangat Kris, apa ada masalah?" Tanya lay. Aku hanya bisa diam,tidak tau harus cerita apa. "Ya sudah kalau kamu tidak mau cerita tidak apa-apa?".

Malamnya aku berusaha menghubungi Taozi tapi tetap tidak bisa. Teman-teman yang lain juga tidak bisa menghubungi dia.Taozi seperti hilang ditelan bumi. "Kak, ayo makan?" tiba-tiba adikku masuk dan menyuruhku untuk turun dan makan. Diruang makan aku tidak makan banyak. Mama yang melihatku akhir-akhir ini berubah menjadi kuatir. "Kris, akhir-akhir ini mama lihat kau tampak aneh, memangnya ada masalah apa?" Kata mama. "Ah, tidak." Jawabku singkat. Tiba-tiba Baekyun menyela "Kak, Kris cemberut karna memikirkan kak Taozi, Ma?". Mama jadi kaget mendengar kata-kata dari Baekyun. Mama pasti mengira kalau aku sekarang sudah memiliki seorang kekasih. "Apa itu benar Kris? Kau ada apa-apa dengan temanmu Taozi itu?" Aku cuman menjawab "IYA" .

"Kenapa kau tidak cerita pada mama kalau kau menyukai Taozi?" kata mama. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa mama tidak marah padaku. Padahal dulu waktu aku membawa pacarku kerumah pertama kali dan Mama tahu dia marah-marah. Dia mengatakan kalau wanita itu tidak cocok denganku. Sempat waktu itu aku dan mama perang dingin. Aku masih mempertahankan wanita yang aku pacari itu. Tapi akhirnya aku mengerti kenapa wanita ini tidak pantas denganku karena wanita ini tidak seperti yang kuduga. Dia selingkuh dibelakangku dan hamil dengan pria selingkuhannya.

"Mama tau kalau masalah perempuan kau agak sensitive. Kau pikir mama tidak menyukai Taozi karna dia memiliki penyakit." Mama diam sejenak, aku hanya diam saja. "Kalau kau menyukainya, kejar dia. Mama sangat mengagumi gadis itu, dalam masa sulitnya dia mampu bertahan dan tersenyum. Tidak mudah, bagi seseorang melawan penyakit yang mematikan dan tinggal menghitung hari. Dia berjuang untuk lulus dan mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan disaat tubuhnya mulai melemah tapi semangat hidupnya luar biasa kuat. Kalau mama memiliki menantu seperti itu mama sangat bangga, lagi pula dia gadis yang baik, dan beragama." Mama menghentikan perkatanya. Aku sangat terkejut mendengar perkataan mama barusan,mama menyetujui aku dengan Taozi, walaupun mama tau konsekuensi yang akan aku alami.

"Kris, mama tau konsekuensinya jika kau bersama Taozi, tapi mama ingin melihatmu bahagia dengan pilihanmu sendiri. Kau tau kan, hidup dan matinya seseorang Tuhan yang menentukan. Lagipula taozi itu gadis baik-baik dan kita tau keluarganya." Aku semakin yakin dan percaya kalau taozi adalah wanita yang cocok untukku." Kau harus mengejarnya",lanjut mama.

Di weibo pun dia tidak on. Yang on adalah Luhan.Luhan memberi salam duluaan.

Luhan: Hay^^

Kris : Hay...

Luhan : Bagaimana kabarmu? Oh,,ya,,,, kenapa Taozi akhir-akhir ini susah sekali dihubungi?, seperti menghilang di telan bumi saja.

Padahal aku ingin mengatakan hal yang sama malah Luhan duluan yang mengatakan itu. Ya, tidak apa-apa lebih baik begitu.

Kris : Tidak tau tu anak kenapa...

Luhan : Apa dia marah tentang masalah di Bandara waktu itu?

Kris : Tidak tau.

Setelah itu Luhan off. Aku semakin menghawatirkan Taozi. Ingin aku ke Seol tapi aku tidak tau rumahnya. Aku bahkan tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki di ibu kota.

Aku masih berkutat dengan internet dan weiboku,tiba-tiba ada pesan masuk. Aku kaget ternyata dari Taozi.

Taozi : Halo, bagaimana kabarmu?

Kris : Kemana saja kamu selama ini.

Taozi : Hehehe….. Maaf, aku sibuk.

Kris : Sibuk, sampai-sampai kau tidak bisa menghubungi teman-temanmu.

Taozi : Maaf Kris, Hpku hilang sedangkan nomor kalian ada di kontak hp itu. Dan lagi aku jarang buka Weibo.

Aku jengkel mendengar alasan Taozi yang tidak masuk akal itu. Dia tidak mengerti betapa kawatirnya aku dengan keadaan dia disana. Aku takut kalo dia kenapa-napa. Seminggu dia tidak ada kabar dengan mudahnya dia mengatakan hal yang sepele seperti itu.

Taozi merebahkan tubuhnya ditempat tidur yang empuk dan ia memejamkan mata, hatinya senang sekali .Ingatannya kembali pada waktu itu,waktu dia mengadakan camping di sebuah pegunungan di daerah Seol.

_Awan yang mulai berubah menjadi hitam.__Taozi__ merasa pani__k__ dia tersesat oleh rombongannya. Dan nampaknya akan segera turun hujan dalam hati dia hanya bisa pasrah dan segera bertemu dengan rombongan. Tapi sebelum dia bertemu dengan rombongan tiba-tiba saja turun hujan __,__terpaksa __Taozi__ yang sendirian dan tersesat itu harus berteduh. Dia berteduh dibawah pohon untung saja pohon itu memiliki __daun yg rindang__, sehingga untuk sementara __taozi __tidak kehujanan. Hujan belum reda dan lagi hari mulai malam. Dia sendiri di hutan yang makin mencekam. Belum lagi nanti __taozi__ harus waspada terhadap hewan buas. _

_Di pos teman-teman __Taozi__ yang satu grup mulai k__aw__atir ternyata __Taozi__ sejak dari tadi tidak bersama dengan rombongan, dia terpisah. Akhirnya mereka mulai mencari __Taozi__. Karena medan yang mereka lalui cukup berbahaya akhirnya mereka berhenti mencari __Taozi__._

_Taozi__ sangat takut__,__ dia terus saja berdoa. Dia berharap ada seseorang yang datang menolongnya. Karena tidak mau berlama-lama disana. Mungkin karena takut atau apa akhirnya __Taozi__ tertidur di bawah pohon tersebut. Hari sudah pagi tiba-tiba ada suara yang membangunkan __Taozi__.__Taozi __membuka matanya. Awalnya dia kaget tapi dia senang karena telah ditemukan oleh rombongannya.__Kyungso__, teman __Taozi__ sangat kuatir.__Taozi__ senang karna punya teman baru dan tentu saja dia memiliki pengalaman yang tak kan pernah terlupakan. _

Kris menemani mamanya berbelanja di Mall. Awalnya Kris menolak tapi karna dipaksa akhirnya dia mau menurutinya. Seharusnya yang menemani mamanya adalah Baekyun, tapi Luhan ada urusan dikampusnya karena itulah Kris yang menemani mamanya belanja. Dalam hati Kris bertanya ,"kenapa wanita suka sekali belanja, berbeda dengan pria. Pria tidak begitu suka belanja, walaupun belanja pasti yang penting-penting saja". Kris mengamati mamanya yg tengah asik melihat barang-barang yang ada di Mall menggeleng-geleng kepalanya.

Sekilas Kris terkejut melihat apa yang dia lihat barusan. "TAOZI" katanya dalam hati. Dia tidak percaya, lalu diam-diam Kris mengikuti gadis tersebut dan memastikan apakah benar gadis itu adalah Taozi. Kris memang tidak salah menilai wanita tersebut. Dia sangat kaget setengah mati dan yang paling membuatnya shock saat sosok Taozi berjalan dengan seorang pria. Pria itu memakai jaket coklat, potongan rambutnya rapi, menurutnya pria itu tampan. Mereka jalan berdua sambil tertawa. Sesekali mereka bergandengan tangan. Dalam Hati dia berkata "Bukankah,Taozi ada di Seol, kenapa dia sekarang disini dan bersama pria yg tidak ia kenali. Dan kenapa pula ia tidak memberitahuku jika ia kesini?" Pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh mulai bermunculan di pikiran Kris. "Siapa pria yang bersama dengan Taozi?"

Malamnya Kris menghubungi Taozi, tapi ia tidak mengangkat teleponnya. Pikiran Kris makin kalut. Dia cerita pada Baekyun adiknya itu kalau dia bertemu dengan Taozi.

"Hah, yang benar kak." Kata adikku tidak percaya.

"Iya, aku melihatnya sendiri."

Tidak lama kemudian Hpku berbunyi. Aku kaget ternyata yang menelfonku Taozi. Aku segera mengangkat teleponnya. Dia mengatakan kenapa aku menghibunginya. Aku mengatakan semuanya yang tadi kulihat di Mall bersama mamaku.Taozi hanya tertawa mendengarnya, dia bilang wanita yang mirip dengannya itu adalah saudara kembarnya. Aku terkejut mendengar penjelasannya tersebut. Ternyata Taozi memiliki saudara kembar namanya Zita. Katanya dia sudah menikah dan sekarang tinggal di Busan ikut dengan suaminya karena suaminya bekerja di Busan juga. tapi mereka tinggalnya. Aku hanya manggut-manggut mendengarkan penjelasan darinya. Hatiku sangat lega setelah mendengar kata-katanya tersebut.

_3 tahun kemudian_

Sudah 3 tahun kami berpisah. aku juga sudah jarang bertemu dengan Luhan, dia sibuk mengurusi rumah tangganya. Dan sekarang aku pergi ke Seol karna Suho teman kami akan menggelar pernikahan disana.

Suho sangat gugup dia tidak percaya bisa menikah dengan wanita disebelahnya itu. Bisa bertemu dan menyembunyikan wanita yang sangat dicintainya itu sangatlah susah. Tau sendirikan banyak paparazi yang meliput tentang pribadinya. Tapi entah kenapa dia berhasil lolos dari berita yang membahas tentang pacar atau kekasih. "Kau gugup." Tanya Suho. "Kau sendiri, bagaimana?" jawab wanita tersebut.

Luhan dan Kris tiba ditempat resepsi pernikahan, banyak tamu yang datang terutama dari kalangan artis, ruangannya ditata sedemikian rupa dan hidangan yang tersedia sangat beraneka macam seperti acara pernikahan raja dan ratu. "Banyak tamu yang datang kenapa aku tidak melihat Taozi." Kata Kris."

Luhan yang sedari tadi diam angkat bicara. Luhan datang kesini dengan suaminya Sehun tapi sekarang aku berdua dengan Luhan karana Sehun mengambilkan minum untuk Luhan. "Loh, Kris." Diam sejenak. "Apa kamu tidak tahu kalau Suho itu." Luhan belum sempat meneruskan perkataannya Sehun dengan pendampingnya datang. Kris sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat. "Suho dengan Taozi!?",kata Kris tidak percaya." Iya", jawab Luhan singkat." Apa kau tidak baca di undangan, kalau Taozi akan menikah dengan Suho",tambah Luhan.

Kris tidak tau harus bagaimana, dia tidak membaca undangan itu. Dia hanya diberitahu oleh Suho kalau dia akan menikah. Seketika wajah Kris menjadi lesu,dia tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Dia bahkan harus berakting didepan Suho dan Taozi kalau dia bahagia.Luhan curiga dengan sikap Kris waktu itu.

Setelah acara selesai Luhan memutuskan akan berbicara pada Kris

. "Kris tunggu." Sergah Luhan. Kevin lalu menghentikan langkahnya.Kemudian mereka berdua mencari tempat yang enak untuk mengobrol.

"Kris apa kau menyukai Taozi?" Tanya Luhan lembut. "Ya" jawabku singkat. Mendengar pengakuanku Luhan tampak shock. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa terhadapku. Dia hanya menghiburku supaya aku bisa kuat dan tabah. Tapi yang paling membuatku terpukul kenapa Suho dan Taozi merahasiakan hubungan mereka berdua. Aku sangat berharap padanya,tapi ternyata dia memilih Suho daripada diriku.Hatiku benar-benar sakit,aku tidak percaya pada semua ini. Bagiku ini seperti mimpi.

Keesokan harinya Taozi datang ke bandara, dia ingin mengantar aku pulang. Dia juga mengatakan Suho tidak bisa datang karena dia ada urusan. Aku tidak peduli dengan perkataan Taozi. Aku masih tidak berbicara padanya karena aku merasa sakit hati pada mereka berdua.

"Kris, apa kau marah padaku dan Suho karena merahasiakan hubungan kami berdua?". Aku masih diam tidak bicara.Taozi membujuku agar memaafkan kesalahan mereka berdua. Taozi memegang tanganku sambil minta maaf. Aku merasa kesal pada diriku, kenapa aku tidak bisa memiliki tangan ini. Tanpa pikir panjang aku berbalik dan memeluk dirinya. Taozi kaget atas perlakuanku padanya. "Kris,,,,",k atanya. Aku tidak tahan lagi,lalu aku mengatakan semua isi hatiku padanya sambil terus memeluknya.

Taozi melepaskan pelukanku. Dia kelihatnya shock mendengar perkataanku tadi."Apa! Kris kau menyukaiku?!. Jadi, waktu kau bilang padaku kau sedang jatuh cinta dan ingin bersama dengan dia.,ternyata itu_ aku".Taozi kaget, dia flasbeak ke waktu dimana aku dan dia saling mengirim email.

_Pesawat yang aku naiki akan segera berangkat. Ini mungkin pertama dan terakhir aku menjajakkan kakiku di __Seol_.

Taozi menatapku terpaku, dia terus saja mengatakan maaf. Dia menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Suho lantaran dia ingin memberikan kejutan. Aku marah pada Taozi. Dia sudah memberikan _kejutan_ padaku. Aku mengatakan kalau sebaiknya dia jangan menghubungiku lagi. Aku ingin melupakan dirinya, aku juga mengatakan aku akan menghubunginya setelah aku bisa melupakan rasa sakit dihati ini dan membunuh cinta di hatiku.

Aku lalu berbalik menjauh darinya. Sekilas aku meliriknya dari ekor mataku. Aku melihat dia menagis, entah apa yang dia pikirkan. Apa dia menyesal atau apa.Aku tetap melangkahkan kaki semakin meninggalkan dirinya,aku tak ingin berbalik lagi karena sekali aku berbalik aku tak kan mampu meninggalkannya.

Kini aku tengah duduk di kursi penumpang, pesawat yang aku tumpangi baru saja mengudara menembus langit.Pandanganku menerawang ke jauh ke luar jendela."Langit yg begitu cerah,,,tapi tak secerah hatiku saat kau bahagia di sana_ _selamat tinggal"_.

THE AND.

Huwee...~_~,jangan timpuk kalau critanya aneh banget,aku sudah berusaha bikin lebih baik dari hari ke hari#sok memelas-_-*gk ada yg nanya

Dan untuk taoris shiper jangan bunuh saya,hehe,,,,

Yg mau protes,atau yg mau marah-marah juga gpp,,,,silahkan isi di kolom review .Gomawo,,,,,,


End file.
